Vexation
by Trollala.X
Summary: And she apparently thought that if a guy is throwing rocks at your window at four in the morning, it meant that he was going to romantically confess. She obviously got her hopes up too high this time… Rated T for mild swearing. Nalu.


**Ookaaay, this is my first little one-shot, and I hope you guys really like it. So yeah, read on, though I don't think it's really that good. Hehe.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the awesomeness of Fairy Tail, not me. I own the story though.**

OoOoO

The sound of a constant knocking on the window irritated Lucy beyond hell. It was four in the fucking _morning_ on a Tuesday, and it was starting to get obvious that the forces were working against her. It was probably because she "accidentally" sucker-punched one of the popular bitches at school. Oh well, it was the bitch's fault for poking the sleeping demon inside Lucy.

Right when she was about to jump off her bed and _strangle_ whatever that was preventing her from her precious sleep, the noise stopped and all that could be heard was the light pitter-patter of the rain against her window,

 _Freaking finally!_

The blonde sighed in relief after waiting for a few seconds to see if the noise truly stopped. She stuffed her face into the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes without a scowl on her face after what felt like _hours_.

And right when she was at the brink of actually falling asleep, that irritating sound started once again, causing the poor blonde to groan in frustration. After only a few seconds, she snapped and she felt that this stupid idiot that was disturbing her sleep time wasn't going to be alive in the next few seconds.

Rolling off the bed and stomping towards the window with steam coming out of her ears, Lucy slammed open the window and stuck her head out, not giving two shits about the rain that will obviously leave her entire head wet.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FREAKIN' _HELL_ DO YOU WA-"

She stopped short when she actual had a good look at the person who was standing in front of her house.

"N-Natsu!?" she stammered, blushing at the realization that all this time he had been standing out there in the rain trying to get her attention. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

Said boy just chuckled and dropped the remainder of the rocks that he had in his hand and walked closer to the house. He combed his hair with his hands to push away pink strands of hair away from his wet forehead.

He had his usual leather jacket and fingerless gloves. The jacket was open, revealing a white t-shirt that was soaked wet, sticking to his skin.

Not that she was staring of course.

"I kinda need to tell ya somethin'," he stated, blushing in the process as he ducked his head to stare at the pavement.

At that moment, scenes of a confession ran through Lucy's still sleepy mind. She blushed furiously, but she hid it while willing her heart to calm down.

"W-What did y-you want to tell me?"

She mentally cursed at herself for easily becoming a stuttering mess. She saw Natsu raise his head to look at her and offered a boyish smile. She just couldn't help it. Her heart just didn't want to calm itself down!

"Um, well, you see, I was really hoping that you would, um…" he trailed off a little, and she saw his lips continue moving, but the blonde couldn't hear him. Her hopes were rising when she saw that he was getting nervous at whatever he was wanting to ask her.

"I couldn't hear you at the end," she said, and she saw how he sighed in frustration, moving his hair away from his forehead with his hand again. This time, he stared right at her eyes and she could see that he was serious this time.

He puffed up his muscular chest (again, she wasn't staring _at all_ ) and yelled at the top of his lungs, "HELP ME STUDY FOR THIS STUPID IMPORTANT TEST THAT I HAVE TODAY!"

Ohoho, the eye twitch the blonde had immediately made the strong Natsu wince and take a step back. Not only were her hopes crushed, but he just _yelled_ out like if nobody was fucking sleeping!

She was _beyond_ pissed off. Here she was, sleep deprived because a certain somebody was throwing stupid ass rocks at her window, who started to lead her on, making her believe that he would actually ask her out after so many years of wishing for the moment, to only ask her to help him for a stupid test that he was supposed to take today?!

The nerve of this guy! She was sure that if looks could kill, he would already be in the deepest parts of hell. Despite all of this, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her temples. Opening her eyes again, she gestured Natsu to wait for her. Putting on some slippers, she walked down the stairs, making sure that nobody was awake. It wouldn't be so fun if her parents found out that a friend had come to their house so early in the morning, _especially_ if the friend was a boy.

Once she was at the first floor, she ran to the door, opening it to let Natsu in. He walked inside, leaving small puddles of rainwater with each step he took.

Since Natsu wasn't saying anything, Lucy decided to start talking.

"Okay, this will be the first _and_ last time that we will ever do this. You got that?"

The pink haired boy grinned and walked into her room after going up the stairs.

"Yosh! Let's do this thing! I'm all fired u-"

She slammed my hand against his mouth and placed a finger against her own lips to show that he had to be quiet. He nodded and she let her hand fall down to her lap.

And with that, they studied until Lucy heard her dad opening his bedroom door and entering the bathroom, which caused the blonde to literally kick Natsu out the window with the papers.

OoOoO

"Luce!"

A blob of pink filled my sight as she felt herself being squished against a hard chest. She thought that she was going to suffocate, but thankfully, Natsu had slightly pushed her away to hold her shoulders.

Though she had a shitty day at school, she couldn't help but smile at his cheery demeanor. However, her smile grew into the biggest smile she could ever muster when he asked her the only question that she had been waiting to hear from his lips for years.

"Will you go out with me?"

OoOoO

 **Soo, did you like it? I don't know. I'm pretty horrible at writing third person. I'm more of a first person type of person. But if you like it a lot, I could make a second chapter in Natsu's POV instead of Lucy's.**

 **And I'm sorry for any mistakes that I made, I just made this in like 30 minutes tops, and if I accidentally switched from 3** **rd** **person to 1** **st** **person, I'm truly sorry. Like I said, I usually write 1** **st** **person, so ya. Anyway, hope you liked it, and also, I'm open for requests so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **BAAAIII! :D**


End file.
